


The First Time, The Last Time

by CyberFemme



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Character perspectives, First Time I Saw You, Gen, Implied 'Could have been' Relationship, Last Time I Saw You, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFemme/pseuds/CyberFemme
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Promt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favorite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing “the first time and the last time” they did something together. Might contain: the first and the last time they saw each other.The First Time Ratchet and Optimus saw each other, and the Last.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146085902335/promt-for-sadangsty-fics-take-your-favorite
> 
> Another short drabble, broken into two chapters.

The First Time - Optimus:

The first time I saw him he was striding down the hallway, looking over a data pad another student was holding, following in the wake of the professor they were learning from. His optics were hard and half hidden under his intense frown as his glare kept sliding from the report to the professor and back again. My view was blocked as the next patient was called over and they walked in front of me, heading towards where the medical officer was already lecturing his students on the type of break they should suspect from the state of the mech’s hand. Before I could catch another glance, the entire group was heading back down the hall, the injured mech in their midst, and the white and red frame closest to his injured hand, bright blue optics surveying the mangled hand intently. Then the doors slid shut once more and I leaned back to wait my turn.

The First Time - Ratchet:

The first time I saw him, he was standing on the top rung of one of the library ladders, bending to the side as he reached to try and set the data pads on the waiting shelf, just out of reach. He had one leg wrapped around the edge of the ladder, ankle braced over one of the rungs, and a huge stack of data pads in his other hand. As I walked past, I gently nudged the ladder so it rolled slightly closer, not worried that it would tip due to how it was attached to the top of the shelf. He let out a breath of surprise and carefully slid the data pads into the shelf, stammering a thank you over his shoulder as I turned down another aisle, already concentrating on finding the data pad I needed.


	2. The Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... :(

The Last Time - Optimus:

Our optics met and held as I gave him a sad smile, my spark aching at the thought of leaving my oldest friend behind. The look in his optics almost had me stepping away from the edge, almost had me reconsidering, but my sacrifice was needed for the good of Cybertron. Optics locked on his, I ignited my jet-pack, let it pull me up into the air, before closing my optics and letting myself fall backwards. I kept the image of him in my processor as I dove down and down and down, wishing for a moment that I could cry. My last image of him was from before the war, when I caught him laughing and looking at me with such a look, a look full of love. As I opened my optics one last time, my spark broke for what could have been, but never was.

The Last Time - Ratchet:

I watched as his frame, so much bulkier and heavily armored than it was before the war, so changed from the battles he had fought, dove into the depths of Cybertron. The only thing that didn’t change, had never changed, was the way he made my spark feel. As he disappeared from sight, I knew that my spark would never feel that way again, as though a ray of sunlight was washing over me, they way it felt whenever he looked my way. If only there had been another way. If only I had told him. If only… I closed my optics and remembered how he had looked that day, so happy and full of life, smiling at me as I laughed at one of his stories. It was official, my spark was broken at the thought of never seeing him again except in my dreams and memories.


End file.
